In an automatic inoculating device, each sample is taken in a sample tank by the automatic device using a stylus. The sample is then distributed on the substrate surface using the same stylus. Between each inoculation, it is proper to clean the stylus to avoid contamination of the next sample.
In automatic devices of the prior art, the stylus is dipped in several tanks. The first tank may contain a disinfectant, and the following tanks may contain sterile water for rinsing the disinfectant. Such a system and method is described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,872 o Schalkowsky et al.
The stylus is typically moved from one area of sample collection in the corresponding tank to an inoculating area in which the sample is distributed, generally in a spiral pattern, then to each cleaning station and then into each cleaning tank. The stylus typically moves linearly through, for example, a drive rack.
At each position, the stylus must be lowered or raised, for example, to dip into the sample tank or in a tank of cleaning fluid.
The maintenance of the devices of the prior art is delicate. In addition, typical prior art devices do not have satisfactory reliability necessary to producing consistent patterns of inoculation.
The present invention thus seeks to provide a system that can overcome the previously mentioned drawbacks of the prior art. In particular, the inoculating device taught herein is constructed to be relatively simple and inexpensive in construction, operation, and maintenance thereby allowing for easy, reliable, and efficient handling of samples and, potentially, cleaning products.